


All I Want for Christmas

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, also it's just.. pure fluff, and i know this im posting the day after christmas but time isn't real anyways, it a christmas fic, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: ... is not to hear this god awful music. Jean's grinch-like hatred for holiday music is a contrast to Jeremy's enthusiastic love for the cheesy songs, but the two find compromise where they can.Find my tumblr at @sweatermoreau!





	All I Want for Christmas

After all these years, Jean still hated Christmas music. It was obnoxiously cheery and bouncy, and every song dug its way into his skull so it could replay itself on loop at midnight while he was trying to sleep. The songs he could stand were few and far between and served as merciful breaks from the last ten holiday love songs on the radio. 

Of course, Jeremy thought Jean had finally lost the last of his marbles for hating the music so much. Jeremy was always saying how his favorite part of the holidays was the cheesy pop songs and singing along to them in the car. He’d never given up that practice either, and every day since Thanksgiving ended, he would turn the radio to Christmas music so he could sing his heart out on “All I Want for Christmas is You.” (Jean had to admit, as much as he hated the music itself, seeing Jeremy sing it so happily might’ve been his favorite part of the holidays.)

It was Christmas morning, and it seemed like the whole house had decided it was too cold to get out of bed. Sitting up to look out the window, Jean could see a bright landscape of fluffy white snow with more coming down in tiny wisps. Upon realizing that he was awake, their dog Bella began to thump her tail against the mattress and wiggle her way up to Jean’s face for his morning kisses. Jean indulged her with scratches behind her floppy ears and kisses to her forehead, whispering “Merry Christmas” as she licked his chin. 

Jean looked away from Bella at the sound of a quiet laugh next to him, and he found Jeremy awake now too. Bella took the opportunity to jump on Jeremy instead, rolling on him as if she was three times smaller than she actually was. Watching their interaction, Jean felt his heart swell with warmth and contentment and so much happiness that he thought he might cry. He had gotten to wake up with Bella’s chin licks and Jeremy’s soft laugh for almost five years now, and Jean kept thinking about how nice it would feel to wake up with it for five years more. 

When Bella had finally left her spot on Jeremy’s chest, Jeremy turned onto his side to face Jean. 

“Merry Christmas, Jean,” Jeremy grinned, keeping his voice quiet. He’d always had that smile that felt so electric it made Jean’s heart jump-start.

“Merry Christmas, Jeremy,” Jean answered him in a soft kiss. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” Jean knew these were always some of Jeremy’s favorite words; Jeremy’s smile grew into an even wider, more excited one. 

“Really? I thought we agreed we were both cranky, old men now, and we didn’t need to get presents for each other,” Jeremy teased, petting Bella when she started to press her nose under his hand impatiently. 

“You could never become cranky, just old,” Jean replied, his grey eyes wrinkled with an affectionate smile. “Now, just close your eyes.” Jeremy complied, smiling to himself when he felt Bella licking his palms. 

Jean took a deep breath to steel himself before beginning to sing in a smooth baritone. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need.” He saw Jeremy open his eyes with a surprised grin, a look of utter delight on his face. 

Jeremy had been trying for months to get Jean to sing Christmas songs with him, but Jean could never bring himself to sing the much-hated music. But he’d decided singing Jeremy’s favorite Christmas song would be a nice present for him, and how could he say no forever when Jeremy looked so happy listening to the song? Jean continued singing all the way through, occasionally having to pause and laugh when Bella joined in with her own “singing.”

“You know, I think maybe you’re the one who’s not as cranky as I thought,” Jeremy teased when Jean had finished. Jean gave a fond eye-roll but didn’t keep himself from smiling. 

“Yeah, well. It was Bella’s idea anyway.” Jean could never get enough of the way Jeremy laughed or smiled. Years ago, Jean would never have even considered happiness like this existed, but now, everything felt perfect, a solved puzzle with every piece in its right place. Life always had such a warmth to it now, even when it was snowing outside and their house’s heat was broken. 

“Merry Christmas, Jer. I love you.”


End file.
